


After Thought

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [28]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Brain Damage, Drabbles, Endgame, F/M, Feels, Forgive me readers for I have sinned, He cares about Peggy, Heavy Angst, Howard isn't so bad, I mean kinda is if you think about it because Steve goes back in time at the end of the movie?, Little comfort, So without me saying it there is a happy ending, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, This is full angst, but still, no comfort, no editing, no happy ending, no real ending, peggy needs a hug, the writer needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: When Steve's eyes look across to an older Peggy with more gray in her hair, his heart full of a desperate need he's been denying himself for so long to be with her, and she looks back, he doesn't expect her to actually /see/ him.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 14





	After Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt so much to write, despite it being a HC ever since I saw that scene in Endgame. I cried too.

The papers in Peggy’s hands gained new creases on them when her head picked up to lock eyes with familiar blue ones through the blinds. Her breath held in her throat and she stood still as a rock, watching the figure of Steve Rogers in her office.  
  


That was all it took for Steve. To see her face crumble, the lines around her eyes and mouth growing deeper. He didn’t even dare to move, unsure of what to do. His eyes were wet and he wanted nothing more than to reach across that plane of glass and hold her close.  
  


He wanted to apologize ten times over for the pain he put her through. That he was sorry and that yes, God above he still loved her.  
  


Peggy closed her eyes and let out a slow, lingering breath. When she opened them again and Steve was still there she turned on her heels as if he’d cursed at her.  
  


“Not again. I can’t do this again.”  
  


The tears spilled over and ran down Steve’s flushed cheeks as the words rung clear in his head.  
  


Not again.  
  


Steve knew based on her files, Peggy would have a series of strokes that would eventually lead to her stepping down as director. They must’ve already happened, causing her to see hallucinations. Hallucinations of him.  
  


That caused the guilt and turmoil to turn in his throat, tasting bile as a fresh wave of tears washed over his cheeks.  
  


The door to the bullpen opened and both captain and director’s eyes were drawn to the intruder. Howard. Granted years older with more white than black hair now but still those familiar eyes.

Despite whatever had caused the rift between the friends, Howard still looked at Peggy with heavy concern.  
  


“Pegs.” The way he said her name still showed he cared immensely about her. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What is it?”  
  


Peggy’s face had turned a shade of pale that made Steve sick to his stomach. He watched Howard throw his arm around her shoulder and pull the Director close to him. “I’m seeing him again, Howard. Right there. In my office. This time he’s…he's…”  
  


Howard’s eyes flashed towards the empty office and back down to Peggy. Her bottom lip was trembling. He pulled her against his chest, arms around her tightly.  
  


“I know, I know, Pegs. Hey, Jarvis is coming by to pick me up. Why don’t you come home and spend some time with your godson?”  
  


Not taking no for an answer, he leads her out the door with his arm around her shoulders.  
  


Steve took a step back into the dark office, unable to help himself as he covered his mouth and felt the tears roll down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Does it make this any better if my HC Is that Steve gets Howard to focus on strokes and the causes of dementia after he goes back?


End file.
